<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Live by shicchaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388652">On Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan'>shicchaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Castles and The Crows : Idol AU! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Haikyuu!idol au, I don't know what to put in the tags, Multi, Sugawara Koushi is a main dancer in my head, aaaaah, oikawa is a SIMP, platonic iwaoi, please I don't know what i am writing please forgive me i missed oisuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa-san, Have you watched The Crows’ new music video?” The said man read the question from the comment section. He leans back to his chair and shakes his head. “No. Not yet. They released a new music video?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Castles and The Crows : Idol AU! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/gifts">Rare_pair_princess</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One of the things that you need to do when you’re an Idol is to constantly update your fans. There are different ways to do it. You can post some pictures on your social media, reply to their comments from your previous posts, or hold a live with the use of social media these days. The latter is the thing that Oikawa always does in his free time. The brunette always makes sure to use his free time - be it in the middle of his break when the group is practicing, an hour before he sleeps, or that spare time he has even when he’s in his parent’s house, to set up a video live for his fans. He’s not even obligated to do so but still, it is fun to talk to them since there’s a time limit whenever the company puts up a fan signing events while they are promoting their albums and he can see the sadness in their fan’s face when the guard is asking them to go back to their seats after the idols signed their albums hence, thanks to technology and social media, he can set up a live and talk to his fans every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight was one of those times where Oikawa can set up a live. He first asked how everyone was doing, talked about what happened to his day ( “I just stayed inside my room and played genshin for the whole afternoon until Iwa-chan came inside and threw a slipper at me because I scream every time I die.” He huffs, “Such a brute.” ) and then gave time to let his fans ask him about anything. While Oikawa waits for his fans to type their questions, He places the camera on his table, opening his computer to play some songs that he observes the fans love. They said that Oikawa is giving them good songs to listen to and that they feel closer to them because as they said, Music is connecting them. He sang along to those songs before leaning close to the camera to read their comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was normal, some of them are asking where his so-called partner-in-crime Iwaizumi is. He tried calling Iwaizumi from his room but it seems like the rapper was ignoring him because he isn’t replying. He huffed and complained as always. (Iwaizumi is sleeping soundly in his room. He isn’t ignoring Oikawa like how the other said) The other was asking for the younger members like Kindaichi and Kunimi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi and Kunimi went out together!” He said with his sing-song voice, “I can see your ‘KuniKin’ with heart and heart emojis. The two of them are spending their free time on extra vocal lessons! It was Kindaichi who set that up and dragged Kunimi with him. Ah yes, those KuniKin with so many hearts again” Oikawa lets out a soft laugh at the comments, “But you know what? Kunimi looks like he wants to kill Kindaichi before they go out dragging him along for the extra practice.” Oikawa laughs, remembering how grumpy Kunimi was when he was wearing his shoes before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like that for a while, Fans asking and Oikawa answering together with some extra details which the fans always loved to hear. The fans enjoy hearing Oikawa’s life and what’s happening behind the camera. They loved the fun stories that Oikawa always shared. From the number of times that Iwaizumi defeated Kyouken-chan from the arm wrestling yet the younger always ask for a rematch to the sharing about how he found a bakery where he can easily buy a milk bread while they’re on the way to their schedules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, Have you watched The Crows’ new music video?” The said man read the question from the comment section. He leans back to his chair and shakes his head. “No. Not yet. They released a new music video?” He asks while searching it on his computer. He wants to snort at himself because he even set up his alarm for the other group’s comeback and watched it again and again. But he will never admit it to anyone. Not even to The Crows’ themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looks back to his phone and reads the comments. They’re all asking him to watch it and so, he played the music video. The intro started playing, Their concept this time is kind of dark. The music genre is EDM, Oikawa immediately bounces his head to the beat. When Kageyama started singing, he started commenting on him, smiling as he commented on how mature ‘Tobio-chan’ is already. He also told his fans that Kageyama is his kouhai, he knew from the start that Tobio will be an idol someday. He even praised the younger’s skills. “Tobio-chan is capable of singing, dancing, and even rapping. I watched him perform in different school events with me and seeing him debut makes me proud.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop at Kageyama, he started commenting on the other members too. On how surprised he is when Asahi appears, that the concept fits him and laughs adoringly at Hinata saying, “That chibi-chan still looks like a cute kid even with that make up.” He talks and talks but then in the middle of the music video,  the fans noticed that Oikawa got quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not just quiet. His face is a little flushed and his pupils are dilated. He stares at the screen in awe though his lips are pursed as if he’s preventing something to come out from his mouth. The fans, aside from immediately screenshotting the scenario, didn’t fail to notice whose voice is singing at that moment. It's The Crow's lead singer and one of the main dancers, Sugawara. The news spread quickly on social media, words such #Oikawa, #Sugawara and even #Oisuga is on trending once again though some of the fans are questioning Oikawa’s reaction since it was for a while when the other member of The Crows’ continued their part, Oikawa’s eyes are back to it’s calculating state though the other fans or let’s say, their shippers keep insisting their “My oisuga is sailing” especially when the same look on Oikawa’s face appeared (though this time, it’s more suppressed but that adoring look is still there and he still not talking)  when Sugawara is singing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara, on the other hand, was surprised when Hinata came to him, jumping with a phone in his hands. The red-head was showing Sugawara his screen but since the red-head is jumping, he cannot see anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun,” he said with a chuckle, “I will see nothing if you keep jumping like that.” Hinata froze on his spot and handed Sugawara his phone instead. “Waaah! Sugawara-san! You’re trending again! I want to be on the trending list too!” and in a flash, Hinata is jumping once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara scrolls the feed when he pressed his name with the hashtag while laughing at the younger. “Hinata-kun. You’re always checking Twitter yet you don’t know that you’re almost trending every day?” Hinata looks at him, head tilted to the side. “Really? Can I have my phone, Sugawara-san? I want to see! I want to see!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. I pressed on one of the posts. Wait.. what is this. . . All i can see is Oikawa-san's clips… OiSuga. . Sugawara-san?! The grand king likes you?!" Hinata looked up from his phone, Sugawara laughed awkwardly. Only Daichi and Asahi are the one who knows about his and Oikawa's consistent exchanging of messages with each other. It's not that Sugawara wouldn't want to tell others but the more people know about their exchange of messages, the bigger issue it might cause so he just keeps quiet about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you're always on your phone, Sugawara-san?" The younger gasps, "Oh! You guys are in a relationship?" Sugawara immediately waves his hands to deny the allegation, "No! I- We're friends!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that Sugawara has a friend from the other group and it's also the leader of The Castles, one of the stars in their generation, Hinata started telling him how amazing it is and how he also wants to talk to the famous Oikawa Tooru. Seeing that Hinata is already distracted, Sugawara sighs in relief, nodding at every word that the younger man has said. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>- </span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa almost wanted to hit his head on the table when he saw what the comments on his live were all about. They are all about asking Sugawara or OiSuga. If he likes Sugawara, if why he keeps quiet when Sugawara is singing and Sugawara this and that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can already hear Iwaizumi scolding him in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You dumbass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice said in his head. He almost lets out a whimper because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- well, I am interested how Sugawara-san's voice will sound like, especially that he has this 'refreshing' aura" he quotes unquotes using his fingers. His cheeks are flushed both from the embarrassment and at the fact that he really loved Sugawara's parts on the new song. It really suits him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he goes into daydreaming mode about how precious Sugawara Koushi is. He continued, "And his voice sounds so refreshing too! Hearing that, I might say that I would love to collaborate with him in the future." He smiles at the camera, a lot of things are going wild in his mind right now but the fans seem happy with the idea. They are all commenting in the live to the point that Oikawa cannot read it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaand, Sorry my dearests! Oikawa-san needs to sleep now! I had fun today. Take care of yourselves. Sleep well." He waves to the camera before turning off the live. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he's already sure that it's off, he takes a deep breath and screams, "Iwa-chaaan!" As he runs out of his room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara shakes his head when he closes the tab where Oikawa's live was playing before. The blush on his cheek is evident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That dumbass." He whispers under his breath but the smile crept on his lips, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He doesn't know why it feels silly to feel like an inlove high school girl by just watching Oikawa live, praising him and also asking him for a collaboration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't even talk about that when they're exchanging messages and also,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels different when Oikawa says it in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara opens his twitter and with a smile, he tweeted:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon^^</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I didn't proofread hahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha. I am not really confident with this one. I just want to write something for oisuga. I hate writer's block ;;</p><p>I hope you guys are having happy holidays, it's been a while since the last time i wrote but here we go again!</p><p>tmi: i am thinking about baekhyun (as Oikawa) and EXO when i was writing this one. </p><p>I would love to see your comments! Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>